


We Can Make It If We're Heart To Heart

by Nervouslaughter508



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Harley Keener is a little shit, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Peter is a Little Shit, Pillow Talk, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: Peter wakes up in  the way that he's always wanted to wake up.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 248





	We Can Make It If We're Heart To Heart

Peter wakes up in the way that he's always wanted to wake up. His lover is curled against his side and the fan is blowing lightly on the two. Tato, their dog, sleeps under the window in the carpet, brown fur glinting in the weak rays of the sun. Peter cranes his neck over the blue blankets and messy blonde hair to read 12:26 in the clock. 

“Fuck,” he says, collapsing back into the pillow. “Babe.” Harley stirs and Peter's attention turns to the warm body pressed to his side, one hand on his chest as if to keep him there. He's pretty sure it's Harley's leg slung over his waist, but the two of them get tangled up when they sleep together, it's hard to tell.

Harley's hair is moving from the fan, pink mouth open and breathing deeply. His nose scrunches occasionally, and his fingernails have grease under them. His eyelashes brush his cheeks. He's fucking gorgeous. Peter wants to take a picture of him, of the room, remembering this forever. 

Peter sits up a bit and nudges his fiance. “Baby, wake up.” he says, scooting away. He pokes Harley's side. Harley's eyelashes flutter and Peter is met with a very annoyed and drowsy look. Harley yawns and wipes his eyes, flicking his fingers after. Harley, the little shit, closes his eyes again. 

“Harls, you gotta wake up.” 

“Uh uh.”

“Mm hmm, guess what time it is.”

Harley takes a minute to answer, drawing the blankets closer to him to cover up his neck from the sun peeking through the blinds.“9?”

"It's 12:30 babe. In the afternoon.” Peter responds, giggling a bit. 

Harley snorts, one blue eye cracking open to look up at Peter. “Its Sunday honey. We don't have any plans, do we?”

“No, but we can't spend the whole day in bed.” Peter argues. Harley hums and pulls himself up to Peter who's resting against the headboard, giving him little sweet kisses down his neck and his collarbones. Peter looks away. He must be strong, he can't let Harley tempt him again. Harley turns Peter's face to him, kissing his lips lightly. Peter sighs, letting himself be pulled down until Harley is content and curled up on his side again. The leg secures his place, he's imprisoned. 

“I know we stayed up late, but we slept in late,” Peter tells himself. Harley nuzzles into his chest and Peter can't help the find chuckle that finds its way out. “My little sleepy bear.” Harley snorts, hitting Peter lightly. Peter kisses his golden curls. 

“Lift your leg Harley, now.” Peter tries to sound demanding. 

“But darling…” Harley pleads. “ I'm so comfy… we could just rest for a minute…" 

"No no no no…" Peter says, and Harley turns to him, big eyes and pouty lips. 

Peter sighs dramatically. “Fine. But only until one!” 

Harley wiggles happily. “I love you sweetheart.” Peter kisses the top of his head, eyes closed. 

“ I love you too baby boy.”

Harley fake gasps. “Now you're stealing my nicknames for you?”

“When you flash those eyes, I can't…it's hard to say no to you.” Peter explains. 

“I know.” Harley responds simply, turning over to face his partner.

“You know?” Peter asks, allowing Harley to wrap his arms around his neck. 

“I'm a Stark. We know how to get our way.” Harley says. 

“And yet it took four tries to me to agree to marry you.” Peter tells him. Harley gapes. “It was an experiment!” 

“Is that so?” Peter asks. Harley avoids it by kissing his neck, the spot in which he knows is Peter's sensitive spot. Peter gasps and Harley smirks. “You little brat!” he says, holding on tight. 

Harley pulls back and smiles at Peter, a genuine smile. “Your little brat.”

Peter smiles back, sincere and honest. “I'd have it no other way.”

They both settle together, at peace. 

“Do we still have Eggos?” Harley asks, after a few minutes. 

“No, you and MJ eat them raw on Friday.”

“Why would you let me do that?”

“I also was eating them frozen.” Peter admits. 

Harley laughs, loud and boisterous. Tato stretches out and stretches himself, arching his back and strolls up to the bed, licking Peter's face eagerly. “Ugh! Tat!”

Harley coos at the puppy, pulling him up to the bed. “Don't mind him precious, he's just woke up on the wrong side of th' bed.” 

“I'll show you wrong side of the bed!” Peter challenges, sitting up and hovering over Harley and ticking his sides. Tato licks his face and Harley laughs loudly, trying to bat Peter away. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby!” Harley breathes, and while Peter thinks about it he lunges up to pull Peter into a kiss. Peter responds more enthusiastically then he should, considering his morning breath, but Harley doesn't mind, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Lets push 1 to 2, hm sweetheart?”

“Take the dog out, let me brush my teeth, and we'll have a deal.” 

They shake hands and depart their ways. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
